


The Levi Experiment

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I hate titles so much!, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: Levi doesn't particularly like to be touched. Hange wants to try and change that.





	The Levi Experiment

Levi was never very good with touching, or being touched. It wasn’t something he particularly enjoyed. He liked his personal space and he didn’t appreciate anyone entering it unannounced, he certainly didn’t initiate physical contact if it wasn’t necessary.

This was something that intrigued Hange. Levi was a man of habit, there was no doubt about that, but if a man was so adamant about avoiding touch one minute and then was able to drag an unsuspecting person, i.e herself, to forcefully wash them the next, what were his boundaries? She hadn’t been able to experiment with anything for a while. Maybe trying to break Levi’s aversion, or supposed aversion to touch could keep her preoccupied in the meantime.

Levi walked through the barracks, it was early, the sun had barely risen, but he’d been awake way before dawn anyway. He made his way to his office, he was surprised to see some of the cadets already up and training. One, he couldn’t place the name of the cadet right now, noticed him, looking starry eyed.

_ Stay where you are, kid _ . Levi thought making it a point not to make eye contact with him.

“Captain Levi!”

_ Ah, shit. _

The cadet ran over, a few of the others followed, emboldened by the cadet’s enthusiasm. 

“It’s an honour to meet you!”

Levi wasn’t past ignoring him completely and being considered rude for the sake of being left alone but he was practically surrounded by young, awed cadets.

“I see.”

He probably should say something like thank you but he hated all that hero worship crap. 

That’s when the cadet reached out and laid a hand on his arm to express his admiration. Levi did his best not to recoil, they didn’t know, but he didn’t really like to be touched.

Thankfully, he managed to break away fairly quickly and continued on his way to his office.

“You handled that well, I thought.”

Levi saw Hange approaching from where she had been watching, leaning against a wall.

“What are you talking about?”

“That kid back there. I’m proud of you for not dropping him when he touched you.”

“Tsk. Whatever. Did you actually want something or are you just being annoying?”

Hange placed an experimental arm around him.

“Actually, I was hoping to get your help with something.”

Levi side eyed her, making a face at her closeness.

“Like what? Could you get off me. When was the last time you bathed?”

“I don’t know. When was the last time you knocked me unconscious?”

“Ugh. Disgusting. Can’t you do even that by yourself?”

“Well, when you’re in the lab all day like I am, time just flies by and the next thing you know you haven’t washed for weeks.”

Levi shrugged her arm off, grimacing.

“What do you want?”

“Hm? Oh, yes. I’d like to test a theory out with you.”

“Theory? On what?”

“You.”

“Me? What the hell are you thinking in that messed up head of yours?”

“Well, it seems to me that you’re very particular about touching. Am I right?”

“And? Is it a crime to want some personal space?”

“No. But you particularly dislike it. I want to see if there’s a certain… exception to that aversion.”

Levi looked at her, arms crossed.

“So, what?”

“Let’s try putting you into situations that involve touch. See what bothers you more and what doesn’t as much. Come on, Levi. You got something better to do?”

“Paperwork.”

Hange raised her brow.

“Exactly. If it really bothers you, we’ll stop.”

Levi stood there a moment, he couldn’t believe he was still standing there listening to this. He couldn’t believe he was actually considering it. But also knowing Hange she’d go through with it anyway, whether he agreed or not. 

He sighed.

“Fine, but there will be limits to how much I’ll tolerate.”

“Of course, of course. Now, let’s try something small first and work our way up.”

Levi raised an eyebrow.

“To what?”

“Not sure yet. Let’s see how you do first.”

Hange looked around and spotted the cadet still looking over.

“Why don’t you go back over and shake his hand?”

Levi looked over his shoulder.

“Pass.”

“Aw, why?”

“If I start getting too familiar with the cadets they’ll all think they can approach me whenever. I prefer things the way they are.”

Hange sighed.

“Fine, just shake mine then.”

“This is stupid, you do realise that don’t you?”

“Would you just take my hand already?”

Levi made an irritated sound before reluctantly taking Hange’s hand in a handshake.

“There! That’s not so bad is it?”

Levi stood there as Hange continued to enthusiastically shake his hand.

“This is the stupidest thing I’ve ever done.”

Hange held a finger up. 

“The stupidest thing you’ve done  _ so far. _ ”

Hange kept a hold of his hand as she dragged him behind her.

“Come on! Let’s see if we can’t get you to lighten up a little.”

*******

Levi sat at the head of the table in the empty mess hall.

“Hange…” Levi said with irritation.

Hange was currently sitting next to him, quite literally. She had plastered herself to his side and was pretty much leaning across him.

“How does this make you feel?”

Levi’s brow twitched.

“Extremely uncomfortable.”

Hange made a thoughtful sound.

“Okay, let’s try something else.”

She swiveled to face him and took both of his hands in hers, holding them between them.

“How do you feel about holding hands?”

“Hange, I have never wanted to hit you more in my life.”

“Oh, come on, it can’t be that bad.”

Levi pulled his hands away and stood.

“I don’t see why it bothers you so much. What does it matter to you whether I like to be touched or not?”

Hange shrugged.

“I don’t know, I thought it might help you a little bit. Not all physical contact is terrible is it? Like with someone you’re very familiar with.”

“I wouldn’t know. I make it a point not to be very _ familiar _ with anyone.”

“We’re familiar.”

“Humph, something I come to regret with each passing day.”

He stalked off, leaving Hange rather put out.

“Well, that could have gone better.”

She racked her brains on what she could do to get him to try and open himself up some more.

She stood up and chased after him.

“Levi! Levi, wait up!”

“No! No more, Hange.”

“One more thing. One more and I swear I won’t bother you anymore.”

Levi closed his eyes, inhaling slowly.

“Fine. One more thing and that’s it.”

“Sit back down.”

“Why can’t I just stand?”

“Would you just sit?”

He sat back down, his brow furrowed.

“Well? What now?”

Hange scratched at the back of her head. Her idea was more than likely going to get her killed, but if there ever was going to be an opportunity.

She gathered her resolve and sat up straight facing him.

“Close your eyes.”

His frown deepened.

“What? Why?”

“Just do it. Do you want this to be over or what?”

Levi sighed heavily, giving her one last annoyed look before shutting his eyes.

Hange stared at his face for a moment, readying herself. Nothing ventured nothing gained, she supposed.

She moved forward closer so that their knees touched. Levi’s eyebrow twitched slightly. She took a deep breath and nodded in determination. Here goes nothing. Hange slowly raised her hands so that they bracketed either side of Levi’s face but didn’t quite touch. She leaned in, bringing their faces closer. She paused just shy of their noses brushing.

Levi’s brows knitted together.

“Are you going to do something or wha-”

Her lips pressing against his cut him off. He sat stone still, just letting it happen. For a moment he felt the usual response which was to get some distance but it vanished surprisingly quickly and he was unsure how to feel when he found he didn’t hate what Hange was doing.

When Hange pulled back, Levi was looking at her with an unreadable expression.

_He doesn’t look like he wants to kill me._ Hange thought hopefully.

They stared at each other for a few moments. Hange pursed her lips before speaking.

“So... “ She blew out a breath. “Thoughts?”

Levi stayed silent for several unnerving seconds, Hange felt sweat start to prickle at the back of her neck.

“It wasn’t… horrible.”

Hange looked surprised.

“Huh? Really?”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, shitty glasses. I’m still not sure how I feel about it.”

“Buuut, you didn’t freak out. That’s a good thing!”

Levi averted his eyes.

“Whatever.”

He stood and turned to leave.

“Just warn me next time.”

Hange rubbed the back of her head guiltily.

“Ah. Yeah, sorry about th- Huh?” Hange blinked. “Next time?”


End file.
